The Killer Whale
by Tono Radish
Summary: Though originally I said it was a crack fic it's actually become really freaky… like… I'm not watching Murder Mystery shows anymore because they basically inspired this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**As I said in the description… THIS IS A CRACK FICTION! WHEN I SAY CRACK I MEAN CRACK! IF YOU TAKE THIS AS A SERIOUS LITTERARY MASTERPIECE IN A WAY THAT ISN'T SARCASTIC… well thank you I try. I'M KIDDING! THIS IS A JOKE! NOW ENJOY THE CRACK!**

**P.S. I highly recommend listening to Liebestraum by Franz Liszt as you read this. It's what I wrote it to.**

The Killer Whale

It was a hot summer's day; Makoto had just graduated high school and moved to Tokyo. He left the window open and lie on the floor with a popsicle in his mouth. He and Haru had been getting pretty serious, but since he had gone to Australia with Rin for a special training Makoto had been rather lonely. He checked his phone, another text from Kisumi. Even though MakoHaru was common knowledge by now, Kisumi still continued to hit on Makoto… every time they met up.

His phone rang, it was Haru.

Makoto leapt to his feet, smiling, "Hi Haru! I miss you so much! How's Australia?"

There was a pause.

"Haru?"

"Makoto… something happened between me and Rin and… well… the truth is…"

Makoto didn't catch the rest. He had already dropped his phone. Haru had cheated on him? And now he was breaking up with him too? Makoto picked up his phone and hung up. Haru called again but this time Makoto just watched the phone buzz before it went silent again. Haru didn't leave a message. Makoto stared at the phone for a long time. Then he picked it up and pocketed it. He put his sneakers on and went for a walk. Before he had known what was happening he was at Kisumi's door.

The door opened, "Oh hey Makoto? Did you get my text?"

Kisumi didn't say anything else, because Makoto had leaned down and kissed the pink haired boy. Well, this was a dream come true for Kisumi so he quickly pulled Makoto into the apartment, slammed the door shut, and ripped both their clothes off.

It was glorious. The best sexy man sex candy sex Kisumi had ever had. Woah. Makoto, the d is strong with this one.

When Makoto woke up he was naked in bed with Kisumi. How hard did they go? He barely remembered it. He sighed, he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Kisumi? Are you awake? Kisumi?"

He shook the boy, but he didn't move. On top of that he was as cold as death. Oh no… Makoto checked his pulse, it had stopped. He quickly ran to his phone and called the hospital. Makoto knew it was pointless though; somehow his friend Kisumi had died.

Makoto didn't sleep that night. The haunting visions of what he did with Kisumi danced across his ceiling like shadows. Still, Kisumi was dead, who would have to know? Makoto shook his head, how could he think such a thing? Kisumi had died and here he was thinking about the convenience of it. That's disgusting. Still… true is true no matter what the circumstance.

Haru had returned to town with Rin for the funeral. The cause of death was still unknown as they put the boy in the ground. Makoto looked into the hole at the coffin, he couldn't take his eyes off of it, where as Haru couldn't take his eyes off of Makoto. He didn't stay for the celebration of Kisumi's life, Makoto just went home. He stared at the ceiling, Kisumi was actually gone. He couldn't understand it, no one really could. Then his doorbell rang. He halfheartedly made his way to answer it. He was surprised to see Rin standing there.

"I'm really sorry about your friend, can I come in?"

Makoto didn't say anything, he just let Rin enter. What was he here for, really? He had stolen Haru from him, he didn't even know Kisumi.

"I'll make some tea," said Rin in the little kitchen.

Makoto took a seat on the floor and looked out the window.

"You know Makoto… I have a confession to make," Rin said as he was suddenly behind Makoto, draping his arms around him, "It's not Haru I'm in love with, it's always been you."

Makoto's eyes widened, he turned around to question the boy when instead their lips met. Rin had kissed him. It was soft and warm, and Makoto blushed. His head was nothing but pudding now that Rin kissed him again and again. Rin took the tall man into the bedroom, ignoring the kettle going off he said,

"Won't it be fun to have a little secret?"

Makoto finished, Rin's body limp under him. He dismounted the boy and sighed, catching his breath. His heart was pounding. He never realized how much he had wanted Rin until then. He just never let himself, there was Haru. Haru, what will he say? What will he do? He's so fragile he might just swim into the ocean and drown himself.

"Hey Rin, we need to talk," there was no response, "Rin?"

No, not again, "Rin! Rin, answer me! RIN WAKE UP! RIN!"

No answer. Rin was dead. First Kisumi, now Rin? What's happening? Was it Makoto? But how? That doesn't even make sense. He had to be sure. He left Rin in his bed and got dressed. When he got to the door Haru was standing there about to ring the bell.

"Oh, Makoto. Is Rin here? He won't pick up his phone?"

Makoto looked back into his apartment, "no, he's not here. Did… he say he was coming here?"

"No… I just thought… Where are you going?"

"I have to… do something at the university. I'll talk to you later, I'm in a hurry. I'm sure Rin is fine though…"

Makoto locked his door and made a run for it. He's not a murderer, this is just silly. He should have just called the hospital again, told Haru that Rin had died… why was he naked? He couldn't tell Haru. No, he just had to be sure, even if it was impossible. He was in the red light district; a fairly pretty girl was standing outside a hotel in cheap clothes with a lot of makeup. He swallowed his pride and walked up to her and they went into the hotel.

Makoto left the hotel as white as a sheet. She was dead too. He walked to the hospital and went to the emergency lobby. He needed to see a doctor about this. They let him in and he spoke to a man for a long time. They gave him a robe to change into and an inspection and decided that somehow Makoto screwed so great that his partners would be so fulfilled they would just drop dead. The doctor could only tell him to avoid sex at all costs from then on. The doctor left him to change back in his clothes when a nurse entered the room; she had heard of Makoto's predicament and… wanted to try it for herself. Makoto didn't know how to say no.

When he returned home he found his bed was empty. The doctor had sent a car to get the body. Makoto sat on the floor again. He picked up his phone and called Haru.

"Rin's dead."

Few words were exchanged after that, Makoto didn't know what to say and Haru never spoke much anyway. The decided to go get some food to talk things through. They went to the little ramen shop they used to love so much. This was a bad idea since it was not only filled with noodles but their memories as well. More than thoughts of Rin were the thoughts of when they were in love. They ate, not swapping many words at all. After that Makoto walked Haru home, it was the least he could do really.

"… I'll see you around, Haru," Makoto said as he tried to leave.

Haru took his sleeve, tears in his eyes, "please stay."

Makoto went into Haru's apartment and took a seat. Haru sat beside him. Once again they sat in silence. Makoto was going to say something but stayed silent. Then Haru said his name and Makoto looked at the boy and their lips met. Haru had kissed him. Makoto began kissing back, an expert at this point. They made out on the couch until Makoto was on top of him. Maybe this time it would be okay? Maybe this time he could just…

"Haru… please don't take off my shirt."

"What?"

Makoto moved away from Haru, looking at his feet, "I can't… not with you…"

Haru's face was streaming with tears, "What do you mean not with me?"

"No! Not like that! I want to! I really do! More than I have anyone! But if I do… If we do… Haru… I can't make love to you because… I have a killer dick."

Haru's face went dead, "excuse me?"

"There's no other way to explain it. When I have sex with someone they die. I went to the hospital today and they confirmed it. We don't know why it happens it just does. Do you understand?"

"Get out."

"Haru, I'm not lying!"

"GET OUT!" He threw a swimsuit at him.

Makoto left. He walked home in silence, this night had been a hot one as well. He was just happy that Haru was safe. No, happy wasn't the right word.

**This was supposed to be a one shot but the process of writing it is taking longer than I thought so it'll be a short multichapter fic. You thought it was weird before? Guess what it's only gonna get worse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup, here we go. Chapter 2. What horrors will we unlock this time?**

It had been a week since Makoto had heard from Haru, not that he was complaining. He didn't want to risk the death of his best friend. This time alone was very important to Makoto now as he spent it trying to understand what it was about him that could kill people and maybe find a way to reverse it. He came up with no other conclusion. What did the doctor say? He had a dick so bomb it killed people? Was he just… just _that _sexy?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. Was it Haru? He hoped not. It was worse. Nagisa and Rei stood there with expectant grins on their faces.

"Makoto Chan!"

"Makoto Senpai."

Makoto awkwardly smiled, a bit nervous, "What brings you two here?"

Nagisa's cheery face suddenly shifted into a hungry one, "We know."

"What?"

They forced their way into Makoto's home and locked the door behind them.

Rei laughed, adjusting his glasses, "And we wanna try it."

Makoto gawked, "Don't you understand!? It'll kill you!"

Nagisa smiled, "But I hear it's worth it! Right Rei?"

Rei came in closer, "I couldn't think of a more beautiful way to go."

Makoto leapt away from them, "No! Not you guys too! I won't do it! I- I won't lose anymore friends! I'd rather cut it off!"

Rei quick and was suddenly pressed against Makoto, taking a firm grasp on Makoto's denim crotch, "And wouldn't that be a waste?"

Makoto gulped, he wanted to push Rei away when Nagisa came up from behind, placing little kisses along his jaw bone and neck, "Just once Makoto."

He was petrified. Why couldn't he move? The contact was too much for him and it quickly turned his brain to mush as all of his senses heightened. Before Makoto could figure out what was happening they were already in the bedroom.

"P-Please don't take my shirt off," Makoto gasped.

Nagisa ran his fingers along the glorious back muscles, "I want to see and fel every part of you. It has to be done."

And then Makoto gave in, his thirst too strong, bruh. He spent the next few hours in the middle of the dopest threesome with the most surprisingly flexible and kinky pair. When it was over Makoto wept. How many people had he killed now? Weren't most of them his closest friends? What was he becoming? He sat with the bodies for a long time, not wanting to believe it was real…

A pair of arms wrapped around him. They were strong and tan, they were his own arms.

"Don't pretend to be upset, you enjoyed yourself didn't you? There's no shame in that," said his double.

"What are you talking about? My friends are dead and it's all my fault." 

His double smiled and walked over to the set, "But look how happy they look. It's an eternal peaceful dream."

"I killed them."

Then the double smiled a crooked smile, "They still look so… tastey."

Makoto looked horrified at his double, "What are you…"

He looked over to Makoto then, "I think that was the best sex we've ever had."

"Stop it, don't…"

"They were right, it really is such a waste. Just once more couldn't hurt could it?"

"What are you- you don't mean-"

"Don't refer to me as a separate entity," Makoto stared at his clone, "When I'm really you. I'm your true self that's been locked away under that whole nice guy act. You want to be bad and you want to have fun, so do I."

The copy slithered over and used his sensual hands to help move Makoto closer to the dead, "So why don't we?"

Makoto was now drunk on his own thirst as he mumbled, "Yes… why don't we?"

Meanwhile Haru sat alone in his apartment. He thought about Rin and he thought about Makoto. He thought about what Makoto had said and how he had told Nagisa and Rei over the phone about it. What was Makoto thinking saying those weird and cruel things? Haru was hurt and he needed Makoto and for the first time Makoto wasn't there. Should he call the green eyed boy? Should he try to make amends? Why did Makoto talk about his dong like it was some great weapon? Why did he look so terrified when Haru came onto him?

Haru had wanted him for so long, and he knew Makoto wanted nothing more than to cherish the rest of their life together? Why had he cheated on Makoto in the first place? He and Rin always had chemistry, no one could deny that, but he had Makoto. Makoto was sweet and would never hurt Haru. Maybe that was it, maybe Haru wanted an edge? Maybe Haru wanted to test more dangerous waters? He wanted Makoto to feel pain when he finally told him the truth. He wanted to hurt Makoto. But why? Was it simply because he was so nice? No, that's not it. There was just something in Makoto that made Haru want to hurt him in that way. And Haru hated to admit it but just the thought of Makoto's betrayed face sent a rush through his body. He tingled all over, he had that power over Makoto. In fact if Haru told him to jump off a cliff Makoto would go willingly. If Haru asked him to steal or lie or even kill, he knew Makoto would do it. He knew Makoto would do anything for him and it was that loyalty that Haru always loved to test. Haru could feel himself growing hard.

Why had Makoto denied him? Did he even care anymore? Haru was going to have Makoto no matter what. He was going to absolutely destroy Makoto. For some reason it was all he wanted as he rubbed himself off and, at the thought of Makoto crying out in pain, he climaxed. He said Makoto's name over and over again, curling up on the floor. He could think of no greater happiness than this.

If things couldn't get any worse, the doctor who tested Makoto soon leaked the information and Makoto was becoming something of a celebrity. People would appear at his house asking for interviews, autographs, and sex. It didn't matter what they wanted because Makoto would always give it to them. He was shocked as he slowly become something of a national treasure. Rather than being arrested or sent to a laboratory for testing or even killed off he became famous. People were coming from all over Japan to get a piece of him and he slowly let it get to his head as he announced,

"There's plenty."

It was a never-ending carousel of dates and dances and love making. Makoto quit school and allowed the spot light to consume him body and soul. He was screwing and killing at least before and after each meal as well as once again at midnight. But even in atop a mountain Haru would still come to mind. Lately he had been calling out his name during his midnight sessions. He wanted Haru to be with him but he didn't want to kill Haru. No, not Haru. Anyone but Haru. He would end the whole world if only to protect Haru. Of course Haru had found out by now. He hadn't seen Haru in months. Where had he gone? Was he safe? Of course he was safe, he probably went as far away as possible from Makoto when he heard the news. Strangely enough he couldn't be disgusted with himself. He wouldn't deny that he was taking pleasure in his killing spree. He looked outside his window at the line of smiling people waiting. Soon enough foreigners will hear about this and probably start coming too.

It was on a Sunday, a rare day that Makoto took off to revitalize his sex drive for the week. He'd ask that no one speak to him on his walks or he would forever hold off his body from the world. The world agreed to his conditions. It was on this walk he saw Haru. How long had it been? He wasn't even sure it was Haru, he had matured so much since they last met. Makoto then wondered if he, himself, looked different too? Of course he did. How could he not? Everything about him had changed.

"Hi Haru."

"Makoto."

They stood in silence for a while. Makoto could feel the old flames of his heart burning in his chest. He was shocked then, up until now he had actually forgotten what real love had felt like. He didn't want to have sex with Haru, he thought to himself as tears suddenly streamed down his face.

"Are you not happy Makoto?"

Makoto nodded no.

"Why?"

Makoto choked on his sadness as he walked up to Haru, "Please, Haru, can I hold you again? Just for a moment?"

Haru stared into Makoto's eyes and Makoto knew that it was okay. They stayed like that for a long time and Makoto simply cried, "They're all dead. I killed them."

Haru didn't say anything, but he felt a rush as Makoto's tears seeped through his shirt.

"Makoto, would you…"

Makoto met Haru's eyes and Haru said, "Would you kill me?"

**This thing is so fucked up. I don't even know if I want to continue this? Also I'm gonna change the genre and stuff. It's just like weird… To be honest I had been wanting to write a horror story (though I don't know if this counts). I think to myself what terrifies me and then I go into that to write this thing. To be honest I'm more afraid of Haru than anyone else.**


End file.
